


A Weekend To Remember

by BexieID



Series: DYLVID: Mini Series [4]
Category: Casualty - Fandom
Genre: Dylvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: Dylvid! Mature content, you have been warned!The boys weekend trip to London!This follows on from The Birthday Surprise, Cupid's Arrow and The Christmas Grinch XXX. It's not essential to read them first but I would recommend it!





	1. Friday

"I thought you two were off to London today?". Jacob and David were in the staff room having a break when they saw Dylan walk by with Lofty.

"We are going directly to the station when we finish at 3. Dylan has asked Lofty to look after Dervla. Apparently, they got on well before"

Jacob smiled. Everyone got on well with Lofty. It was a shame he'd not returned to the ED. "If I don't see you before you leave, have a nice time. And don't do anything I wouldn't do"

David just chuckled as Jacob went out. He had plans for Dylan.

*****

Waiting outside for David, Dylan declined the offer of a coffee from Bea. He hated using the toilets on a train and wanted to avoid it at all costs. The taxi arrived but there was still no David. Dylan put his luggage in and David came running out.

"Sorry, I had a call from Ollie. Wishing us a lovely time. He said he'll be visiting the end of June"

"Is that when we're setting the date then?"

"I was thinking an autumn wedding would be nice. But I'll need to sit down with Rosa and Ollies school timetable"

They both climbed into the back of the taxi and held hands as they drove to the station.

*****

Once on the train and in their seats, they finally relaxed. For 3 stops anyway. A mother and her son joined the train and sat opposite Dylan and David. The little boy "Logan" would laugh when David stuck his tongue out at him. But he'd shy away from Dylan if he looked at him.

"Don't take it personally Dylan". David said to Dylan when the mother took Logan to the toilet.

"I'm not"

"Yes you are. You're sulking"

"I am not. Charlotte and Rihanna both like me"

"Maybe it's a boy thing?"

"Did Ollie say he didn't like me?"

"In all fairness, I don't think he's had a proper introduction to you. But he remembers you're the grumpy doctor". Dylan looked offended. "I want to kiss you. But then I'd want to strip you naked right here"

"We'd get thrown off the train"

"Or arrested. I'd like to see you in handcuffs"

"Remember. No toys this weekend"

"I think you'll find I'd agreed to no butt plugs. Anything else is fair play"

The train guard came rushing through asking if there was a doctor on the train. Dylan got up and followed with David. The mother was choking. Dylan wasted no time in performing the heimlech manoeuvre. Seeing his mum was ok, Logan leapt into Dylan's arms and wouldn't let go. David and the guard helped her back to her seat. Dylan followed with a tearful Logan.

"Thank you so much. I'm Liane and you know he's Logan"

"I'm David and this is my fiancé Dylan"

"What's a fi fi?"

"We're getting married"

"Now?"

"We've not set a date yet young man"

Logan stared at Dylan and reached for his beard. "It's soft mummy"

"Logan! I'm so sorry Dylan". Liane pulled Logan away. "You can't just do that sweetie without asking first"

David was too busy looking the other way and trying not to laugh to see Dylan's reaction.

"It's fine. My little sister did the same thing. Curious minds they have at this age"

"Didn't Rihanna try pulling it off?"

"She did. Although you'd think she would have been more acclimatised to its gradual growth"

Liane laughed with David. Logan leapt back into Dylan's arms and stared again. 

"You can touch it if you want"

This time Logan touched the beard with both hands, almost slapping Dylan in the process. "Can you get me a beard mummy?"

"You'll need to wait until you're older Logan and you'll grow one yourself"

"Can I water it Dylan?"

David couldn't hold back the laughter.

"Logan, it grows like the hair on your head. But only when you become a man"

"But you water my head? In the bath?"

"That's just me washing your hair to keep it clean"

"Can I wash your beard Dylan?"

"On the train isn't a suitable place. We have no soap or water"

"I have water". Logan jumped down to get his bottle of water. Liane managed to prise it off him before Dylan ended up all wet. 

"Logan, you can't do that here on the train"

"Because there's no bath?"

"Yes sweetie"

Logan looked very disappointed. But climbed back up to sit with Dylan for the rest of the journey.

*****

The train arrived into Paddington. Dylan and David said their goodbyes to Liane and Logan and headed for a taxi to take them to their hotel. Both were surprised that Mrs Beauchamp had paid for the honeymoon suite.

"It's even got a jacuzzi! Dylan, we must try it out"

"What now?"

"No time like the present?!"

"I'll just hang up my.....David!". David frogmarched Dylan into the bathroom.

"Last one to get undressed buys dinner"

Dylan was half way through getting undressed when he realised something. "Isn't dinner included anyway?"

"Is it?" David laughed and climbed into the jacuzzi, Dylan following seconds later. "This is very relaxing after the long day we've had. I think we should order room service. There's a phone here and a menu"

"I don't want much. Maybe just see if they have a sharing platter or something?"

"They do. Garlic bread?" Dylan nodded. David rung through their order. "It'll be half and hour. What can we do to entertain ourselves?"

David wrapped his legs around Dylan, pulling him in. Dylan's cock touched his entrance. "I'm all ready for you"

"I thought we...." David put a finger over Dylan's mouth.

"We did. You never said I couldn't be nicely lubed up and ready. We could have had sex on the train"

"Really David? I don't think so"

"It was an idea"

Dylan kissed David as he pushed himself into him, David moaning as Dylan filled him. Taking it slowly, tender kisses, sweet caresses, breathy moans; Dylan took hold of David's cock and stroked his length. They both came, tongues dancing, both spent. Heads touching each other they both smiled.


	2. Saturday

"How did you want to spend today?"

"In this nice big bed with you"

"David, do you ever not think about sex?"

"Who said anything about sex? Besides, it's your fault for being so beautiful. And sexy"

As predicted, Dylan frowned and David was kissing him before he'd even realised he had.

"David!". Dylan tried protesting but David pinned him down to the bed. He could feel himself getting hard which hadn't gone unnoticed by David.

"Well if you insist, we'll get ready. Maybe go on a tour bus? Visit a museum? Do some shopping?". He touched Dylan's cock through the fabric of his underwear and whispered in his ear "Or I could do something about this?"

Dylan moaned. "If only we had a pair of handcuffs", David thought to himself. He wanted to handcuff Dylan to something even if it was just to see the look on that expressive face of his!

"If we want breakfast, we better go now"

Dylan looked almost disappointed. He wasn't particularly hungry either but it would be worth it for a coffee.

*****

Leaving the hotel, they walked in the direction of Piccadilly Circus. Dylan hated the hustle of city life with a passion. He'd left the navigating up to David as they finally stood in front of the iconic building seen on many touristy things.

"There's a shop I want to visit"

"Don't tell me it's Harrods"

"No....it's a toy shop"

"You buying a gift for Ollie?"

"I'll get him something. But not from where we're going"

An hour later, they were back at Piccadilly Circus.

"Are we lost David? Maybe I shouldn't have let you navigate again"

"This isn't France"

"Ever more the reason to not be lost then"

"Panic ye not"

"The last time you said that, you fell down a hole on top of me"

"That was me falling for you in style"

Dylan raised an eyebrow. "It's lucky you didn't injure me elsewhere"

"What fun we could have had if you'd only let me take your trousers off"

"Think we made up for it on my birthday"

David laughed. It was the only time they'd had sex at work. David wanted to again but wasn't sure if Dylan would be up for it. Maybe in his office, bent over a chair or on the desk. Preferably with Dylan wearing those scrubs again. David moaned at the thought.

Dylan stared at David. "Imagining me naked?"

"No. Just us having sex in your office. You're in those scrubs"

"And someone walking in on us...."

"That's part of the thrill is it not? You can't tell me that you weren't just a little bit more turned on about being busted last time?"

"I can't say I was"

"Right...". David couldn't help sounding disappointed. Looking at his phone he pointed. "According to Google maps, the shop is this way"

*****

Dylan mentally chastised himself. He had been very turned on during the butt plug incident. The reason he didn't want to consider sex at work again was due to being a consultant and there having to be some decree of professionalism. He'd thought David realised this but he'd not said a word since they began following Google.

David suddenly came to a halt and dragged Dylan in through the doors to a shop. Dylan's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped when he saw exactly what kind of toy shop David had meant. David was smiling at him as he took a photo of Dylan's face. "You look slightly alarmed"

"Accurate" Dylan managed to whisper as he came to terms with where they were. He'd never imagined that there could be so many toys.

"It's not all toys either"

Dylan had no idea what David was on about, but followed him as he browsed the shelves.

"Are you two looking for anything in particular?"

David went over to the shop keeper leaving Dylan browsing the vibrators. "I'm picking up my order, but thought we'd have a browse whilst we were here"

"I take it it's his first time in a sex shop"

David looked over at Dylan who had a horrified look on his face at the larger vibrators. David nodded.

"I suggest staying away from the back of the shop then. Unless you want to put on a show for him?". David was handed a flyer. He smiled and looked back at Dylan, who had been handed a vibrator that also went over the cock, like a cock ring. Dylan's face was a picture as he was left holding it.

"I'll take one of those and one of these", handing the flyer back. 

"You can choose any outfit. You get to keep it. We've had too many accidents. Just remember to press the engaged button once you're both in there"

"Thank you"

"No problem. Your friend is pretty cute. I'll throw in something extra for him. Something tame"

David just smiled politely as the shop keeper went off somewhere chuckling to himself. 

Dylan had moved further into the shop. All kinds of butt plugs, some with beads. He was staring at the shelves with sounds on when David rejoined him. "As a doctor, I'm not convinced that inserting a tube into your penis like that is such a good idea"

"It's more like a trust exercise. I would trust you with my life Dylan"

"As I do mine with you. I'm sure this is one sexual experience I can do without though"

Dylan stopped when he got to the BDSM bit. "Some of these instruments look like they're from medieval times"

"They were more severe with punishment back then"

"Does pain really bring pleasure?"

"We could always try it? On me?"

"Another game of trust?"

"Dylan, it's okay. C'mon, lets go and look over here"

Dylan wondered if David was joking or whether he did in fact want to buy something from this section. He was hoping he was joking.

David had disappeared into a room. Dylan stood outside wondering what he'd find inside. It was an empty room with a sofa at one end, facing a curtain at the other end. No sign of David. 

_Please be seated, the show is just about to start_

Dylan reluctantly sat down. He had no idea what sort of show this would be. Probably nothing like they were going to see that night anyway. The curtains drew back and there was David, dressed as a police officer. 

Dylan smiled as David strutted about the stage. Sirens wailed and David ran down the steps to Dylan. 

"You're under arrest for being so beautiful". He then handcuffed himself to Dylan. Dylan laughed at the absurdity. David pushed him into the sofa and kissed him. "I love you Dylan. If you feel uncomfortable with any ideas I come up with, please tell me okay?"

Dylan nodded. "Sorry about my routine. I didn't get chance to practice"

"Is that what you call it?"

"Could you do any better?"

"Well, I would have pulled this off" Dylan pulled the front off off David's trousers. He was surprised to see David's cock jerk upwards. "Why do you have no underwear?"

"I forgot to pack it. And socks. These are yours. You packed for a week!"

"Why stop at my socks?"

"I don't like your underwear. To wear. I prefer boxers"

"Would it really matter?"

"Yes. I'd rather go commando"

Dylan took David into his mouth. "Yes, I'd definitely rather go commando", David said between moans as Dylan's mouth worked expertly on him. Dylan swallowed as David came, David pulling him up for another kiss.

"I take it you have the key for these?"

"It should be in the bag". 

They both walked up onto the stage and through another door behind it. Dylan looked at all the costumes hanging up whilst David searched for the key. David placed the key in his cuff and as he turned it, it broke. It had loosened just enough to get his hand out. "Um, slight problem. The key just broke"

"What do you mean the key just broke?!", Dylan replied hysterically.

"It's ok. I'm sure there's a spare. I'll just get changed and I'll ask the guy"

There was a spare, but the shop keeper didn't know where it was. "Wayne will be in tonight. He'll know where it is. If you tell me what hotel you're staying in, I'll leave the key at reception for you"

"Great...why is it always me?"

David laughed. "That's got to be better than having a stuck butt plug?"

"At least the butt plug brought me some degree of pleasure"

The shop keeper laughed too. "He's cute and funny. It's a shame we're both already taken"

David nodded and smiled taking his shopping bag and leading Dylan outside. "Thank you"

*****

Dylan was grumpy. He couldn't believe that they couldn't get his handcuff off in the shop. 

"I'm not sure how we're supposed to go out for dinner with me like this?"

"It'll be fine. You have long sleeves"

"Why is it always me? First the butt plug, now handcuffs? I'm not going to let you near me with a third sex toy"

"Technically, these aren't a sex toy". Dylan just glared. "He said he'd find the spare key and leave it at the hotels reception for us"

"You mean "if" he finds it"

"Dylan, you worry too much"

"Well, I won't be able to do my job with handcuffs dangling from my wrist!"

"I'm sorry"

Dylan sighed. What a ridiculous thing to be arguing about. "It's ok. Shall we get a coffee and decide where to go next?"

"Sounds like a plan"

Coffee and cake later, at David's insistence, they had decided on the Natural History Museum. Dylan had been once as a child with his mother. It hadn't changed much over the years.

"Dylan!" Screeched a little voice, and Logan from the day before came running over. "Did you water the beard?"

"Yes I did Logan"

"Come and see the T-Rex!". Dylan let Logan lead him to the T-Rex. Tugging on Dylan's hand, Dylan bent down. "Have you been bad?"

Dylan looked puzzled and then realised Logan was talking about the handcuffs! "No. David and I were playing and he forgot the key"

Logan giggled. 

"Every little boys favourite the dinosaur exhibit". Dylan smiled at Liane. They had been his favourite too.

"No, I preferred creepy crawlies"

"Bugs!" Logan shouted at David.

"It was lovely to see you both again. We're off to get our dinner. Say bye bye Logan"

"Bye Dylan!"

David wrapped his arms around Dylan. "Are you sure you don't want children? We could adopt? Or we could explore other options?"

"I don't know. I know I said before I didn't but I'm not sure"

"Well there's no harm in looking into it is there?"

"Very true"

"We better get going if we want dinner before the show. Besides, if you stand here looking so hot like that, I will have no choice but to kiss you right here"

"We can't have that now can we?"

*****

"Dylan, we need to hurry". They'd arranged for a taxi to pick them up from the hotel at 7.30. It was 7.25 and Dylan still wasn't ready. He finally emerged from the bathroom.

"It's not easy getting dressed with a handcuff on. But I'm ready"

They made their way out, holding hands as the taxi drove through the city. They stopped outside the theatre. David paid the driver.

"The Woman in Black. Isn't this a horror?"

"That's you every morning before you've had your coffee!"

"Not every morning David. Just the ones where we don't have sex"

"So that's every other morning then?"

"We going in or what?"

"Lead the way"

*****

"You know this was quite possibly the first and last time I'm ever going to watch anything in the horror genre with you again. You've made a mess of my hand with your fingernails"

David smiled sheepishly at Dylan. "I think it was more due to seeing it on stage. It felt more real than seeing it on the telly"

Dylan squeezed his hand. The play had been really good. Dylan had enjoyed it more than he thought he would.

"Do you fancy walking back to the hotel?"

"You're the only thing I fancy but yes, the walk would be good"

*****

Back at the hotel, Dylan had fallen asleep in just his underwear. David smiled at him. He was so lucky to have Dylan. David climbed into the bed facing Dylan and just stared at him until he also fell asleep.


	3. Sunday

Dylan woke up handcuffed to the bed. David had obviously bought another set. There was no sign of him though. Great. Dylan stretched his legs out and his feet touched a bag. David's shopping bag. Dylan managed to empty out the contents onto the bed with his feet. He wasn't surprised to see the vibrator, or the butt plugs. He was surprised to see rope and a small whip. There were two other things he couldn't see as they were still stuck in the bag. David was obviously into BDSM more than Dylan thought he was.

There was a knock on the door and receiving no reply, it opened to the house keeper.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you both were at breakfast". She left in fits of giggles seeing the sex toys on the bed and Dylan glaring at her bound to it in his underwear. 

David appeared. "Oh. I can explain"

"Please do explain why you've handcuffed me in my sleep"

"April fool joke?". Dylan just stared at David. "I was hoping you'd still be asleep"

"Clearly I'm not. Have you got the key?"

"Yes"

"Thank goodness for that. Can you get me out of these then? I need to use the bathroom"

David undid the handcuffs and sat on the bed. That had been a really bad idea. He'd hoped to just wake Dylan up by kissing him. Not that it was the first time he'd woken him up like that. Minus the handcuffs. David packed away the goodies he'd bought. 

Dylan opened the door to the bathroom. "You joining me?" 

David didn't need to be asked twice with a naked Keogh waiting for him. He undressed himself by the time he reached the door. They both stepped into the shower this time, David picking up Dylan's shower gel, lathering up his hands and rubbing the soap into Dylan's chest. They kissed and both moaned as their cocks brushed together. 

Dylan took hold of their cocks and moved his hands up and down. It felt so good with the added pressure of the water spraying down on them. David added a hand over Dylan's and they climaxed together. Hugging each other David stood back and looked at Dylan. 

"Sorry about before. I seem to be getting it all wrong this weekend"

"Don't worry about it. But promise me, no more surprises until we're back in Holby?"

David just nodded and picked up Dylan's shower gel again. 

"Did you not bring your own?"

"Forgot that too. And shampoo"

"Did you remember anything?"

"Only my love for you....."

*****

The London Eye was very impressive. The view was spectacular. David was glad it moved as slowly as it did and not like a fairground Ferris wheel. With the cars swinging away every time it stopped. He'd been interested to learn that this didn't stop to let folk off and on.

Dylan had noticed that David seemed a bit nervous about going on. He didn't say anything though and just spoke softly to David, stating facts about the London Eye.

*****

The river cruise was also nice. Neither realised it included afternoon tea. Tea, sandwiches and cake! David dug straight in. "We should do this at our wedding"

"What a river cruise?"

"Afternoon tea"

"Do you want a big ceremony?"

"No. I've done that once. What about you?"

"Yes, we had a big ceremony. I don't want that again. A small affair with our family and friends is all I'd want"

"Me too"

"Afternoon tea somewhere sounds perfect. Are we going to bother with a honeymoon?". Dylan didn't see the point really. 

"Another weekend away? Maybe Scotland?"

"Just the weekend? No. I'd like to tour Scotland in a camper van". Just the two of us, Dylan mused.

"What a brilliant idea"

"Speaking of ideas, let's go to the London Dungeon whilst we're here"

*****

"I think there's a theme for this weekend"

"What's that?"

"Me being bound to things. I'll have to think twice about going away with you again"

They were posing for a photograph before they went into the dungeon. Once in, Dylan and David wondered around the exhibits. 

"I'm really glad we're more civilised now"

"I don't know. Some of these torture methods would act as a good deterrent"

David wasn't so sure, evident by the look on his face. 

"You know for someone that wants to be tied up and spanked, I thought you'd be more into this?"

"This is different. They glorified torture. Made it a show"

"Very true"

"It's not what I want to experience from being tied up though. It's a different way of being intimate with you"

"Maybe we shouldn't discuss this here?". Dylan had noticed one or two people stare at them both.

"We will talk about it?"

"Yes. Now let's carry on before I bend you over my knee", Dylan whispered. David nodded, coughing to disguise his moan.

*****

When they got to the part with the live actors, David wasn't sure if he wanted to go in.

"I'll hold your hand if you promise not to dig your fingernails into me again"

David took Dylan's hand. "I'll try not to but I can't promise I won't"

*****

"David, you're going to need to trim your fingernails". Dylan was looking at both of his hands. "It looks like I've been scratched by a cat"

"I'm sorry". David took hold of Dylan's hands and kissed them. "I just can't help being scared like that"

"Says the man who dressed as the devil? Are you like this at Halloween?"

"No. Though I've never been out trick or treating with Ollie. I think it's because it's actors playing out their part. They make it seem so real"

Dylan couldn't argue with that. It had been very atmospheric and he'd put his hands up to say that it had been rather intense. "Let's go back to the hotel David"

*****

David was looking in the mini bar. "There's Easter eggs in here? And a note from Mrs B"

_I know you both don't drink, so here's some Easter treats from me_

"I should have checked this out sooner"

"David, you're such a child at times"

"I'm not even going to pretend I'm offended at that comment"

"You should keep one for Ollie"

"I'll just eat it. We could keep one for Rihanna?"

"I'm sure she'll get plenty"

"More for me then"

"Don't I get one?"

"Have you been good?"

Dylan prised the egg that David was holding from him and jumped onto the bed. David followed laughing. "Whose the child now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about". Dylan opened the box and frowned.

"Only you could frown at an Easter egg"

"They're smaller than I remember. My mother used to always buy me a Cadburys egg. I never had the patience to wait for her to open the eggshell"

"Did you bash it on the floor like I did?"

"No, I used one of the China plates. The last year I had an egg I broke one of the plates"

"How old were you?"

"11 or 12. Before I started secondary school anyway"

They sat together feeding each other chocolate.

"We should try this with strawberries and whipped cream. I'm sure they'd have some"

*****

Dylan found himself lying on the bed naked covered in whipped cream, with strawberries strategically placed across his body. 

"I'm tempted to put this in your beard"

"Are you going to lick it all off?"

"From everywhere yes. I'll leave the beard. Even though I can water it when we're done"

Dylan rolled his eyes. "You're not going to let me forget Logan are you?"

"No. He's a loveable chap. Just like you". David kissed Dylan and trailed kisses down his chin, neck and onto his chest. He delicately lapped up the cream like a cat, eliciting moans from Dylan when he touched his most sensitive areas.

David added nipping to the licking, driving Dylan insane. Finally there was only one more place to lick off the cream. 

"Saving the best till last?"

"I would like to cover it in chocolate as well. Next time". David licked up and down Dylan's length making sure every bit of cream was gone. 

"David..." Dylan came. David watched mesmerised as Dylan came undone. 

Dylan looked up at him. "You're so beautiful Dylan"


	4. Monday

_David was lying on the bed bound by rope like a mummy. The only areas of skin exposed were his buttocks and cock. He was wearing a mask and couldn't see Dylan as he twirled the whip through the air. David grunted as the leather cut into his skin. Twice more the leather stung him. He was sobbing._

_Dylan lifted him into his arms. "Password or not, I'm not comfortable carrying on. I don't like to see you in pain however much you might want this"_

_Dylan cradled David until his sobs subsided. "Now, let's clean these up and dress them before I untie you"_

It was David's sobs that woke Dylan. He was clearly having a dream or nightmare. Dylan stroked his head in comfort, watching David slowly wake up.

"Bad dream?"

"Yes", he lied. He couldn't tell Dylan how hot he'd found it, despite ending up in tears. He was very hard as well. In a half dazed effort, he made his way to the bathroom. Except, he walked as if he'd really been whipped and was in pain. 

Dylan was onto him in seconds and before David realised he was lying on the bathroom floor handcuffed to the towel rail.

"Interesting", was all he could manage to say.

"You were really going to come in here and get yourself off?". David nodded. "Bad boy", Dylan whispered into his ear. Dylan produced a cock ring and slipped in onto David. He then got out a small vibrator to tease David with.

"What were you dreaming about?". David watched as Dylan prepared himself. "Were you dreaming that I was whipping you?". David moaned in confirmation.

"What am I going to do with you?". Dylan slowly sunk down onto David.

"Ravish me I hope?"

Dylan slowly moved up and down. David was moaning, begging Dylan. Dylan got off and took the cock ring off, sinking back down onto David's cock. David came within seconds, Dylan following after a few strokes of his cock.

Dylan uncuffed David and they both got into the jacuzzi. "It's a shame we're leaving today. I could get used to this". Dylan kissed David. This weekend had been more than memorable.


End file.
